Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails
by Majintalina2118
Summary: ..Ryou jumped back when he heard a small scratching from within the bedroom. Putting a shaky hand on the knob Ryou opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. A small white rabbit sat on the floor near the door. Ryou couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. What ever is going on? Read to find out! Hope y'alls enjoy. Tendershipping fluff (:
1. Bakura's Bunny Tail

**Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails**

**A/N: I actually came up with the idea to write this story in the car but sadly I was 3 cities away from my laptop. But I have returned and so I am writing this cute, fluffy, Tendershipping fic. Also I find that I can write better fanfics for the shipping's that are secondary to me so wish me luck. **

**Chapter 1: Bakura's Bunny Tail**

"Bakurrrrrra were going to be late" Ryou shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Receiving no answer the albino hikari ascended the stairs to their bedroom. Pressing his ear against the door Ryou jumped back when he heard a small scratching from within the bedroom. Putting a shaky hand on the knob Ryou opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. A small white rabbit sat on the floor near the door. Ryou couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. The small bunny's eyes glared back at the flushed hikari.

"Bakura I can't believe this" Ryou said through his laughs.

The white bunny began to nibble on his Hikari's pant leg.

"Bakurra noo" Ryou said gently pulling the bunny that was Bakura away from his pant leg.

"Come on 'Kura I'll tell Malik we'll be late, I need to run by the pet store".

Ryou saw the frightened look in Bakura's eyes but quickly dismissed it.

"Don't worry 'Kura I won't feed you just veggies" Bakura tried to squirm out of his Hikari's grasp but Ryou held tight.

******Epic Time Blast Until Ryou & Bakura Get to the Pet Store******

"Hello I need a small cage for him" Ryou said holding up the Bakura bunny.

"Ah yes right this way"

Ryou smiled as he gazed upon the wall of cages. Smirking within himself Ryou selected a pink cage from the middle shelf. Bakura squirmed and scratched at his Hikari's pale hand. Ryou yelped at the red mark that formed on his hand, Bakura jumped from his grasp and took off running. Ryou stumbled around the store trying to catch Bakura just as he closed in the Pet Store worker scooped the Bakura bunny up. Bakura sunk his small yet sharp teeth into the worker's hand. Yanking the bunny away from the store worker Ryou put some money on the counter and stuffed Bakura in his satchel.

Once he was outside the store he scolded his 'Kura.

"When you get back in your body your grounded" the albino Hikari stated.

Bakura sighed and let his ears droop before snuggling into the crook of his Hikari's arm.

*****## ##*****

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but there shall be more from ****Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails****.**** I hope you enjoyed! Please keep reading and review I appreciate it! :)**


	2. My White Rabbit In Shining Armor

**Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails**

**A/N: Whoooh! 2 Chapters in one day! Yay me! **

**Chapter 2: My White Rabbit In Shining Armor**

On his walk home from Malik's house Ryou absently stroked Bakura's white fur. Bakura's eyes fluttered closed as Ryou entered the apartment. Setting down Bakura on the bed Ryou changed into a long nightshirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"Hey Bakura I know bunnies can't talk but today was fun, I wish you were a bunny more often"

Bakura 'hmphed' and snuggled into Ryou's side. Ryou stroked Bakura's white bunny ears as he began to drift off into sleep.

"_Bakura" Ryou called into the dark, "this isn't funny". _

_No sounds came from the dark room but a light fog had settled around the albino boy's ankles. _

"_Bakura" Ryou called again, as the mist fluttered higher reaching his knees. _

"_Bakura" Ryou called running from the purple fog. A ghostly hand sprung up from the floor and pulled on Ryou's leg spending the young whitenette sprawling on the ground. _

"_Ouch" he mumbled standing back up again. Looking around him Ryou saw the mist had disappeared. _

"_Bakura" Ryou called one last time. _

_A loud crash sounded behind him. Ryou gasped but that panic soon vanished when he spotted a small, white rabbit. _

"_Bakura" Ryou said with relief filling his voice. _

_The white rabbit cocked his head to the side and took off down the hall. _

"_Bakura come back!" Ryou shouted as he chased after Bakura. _

_Carefully rushing down the stairs Ryou rounded a corner and lost sight of the white rabbit. _

"_Bakura please" Ryou shouted sinking to his knees. _

Ryou shot out of bed and scrambled around looking for Bakura. Bakura wasn't by his side.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.

Ryou dashed out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the gloomy purple fog.

'_Just like my dream'_ Ryou thought with a shudder.

Ryou screamed as a figure appeared behind him.

"Get away from me!" Ryou shouted as he continued to hit the being,

"Ryou, Ryou calm down its me" the man said sliding his arms around Ryou.

"Bakura is that you?"

"Yes love it's me, calm down"

"But how, you were just a bunny"

"Yeah I remember" Bakura said sighing in annoyance.

"How are you back?"

"I pulled some strings with Zorc"

"With Zorc are you crazy?!"

"I dueled him and won" Bakura said holding Ryou at arm's length and shrugging his shoulders.

*****Another Epic Time Skip*****

Bakura lied on bed facing Ryou with his arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Lying in contented silence for a while Ryou intertwined her fingers with Bakura's.

"Bakura you know I'm still mad cause you scratched my hand right?"

Bakura snickered and kissed Ryou on the top of the head.

"Bakuuraa" Ryou said pouting.

"I love you Hikari but a pink cage and a pet store is where I draw the line"

"Well I thought it was cute"

Bakura hmphed and pulled his lover closer to his chest.

"What are you going to do with the cage now Hikari"

"Umm.. maybe we can get a bunny"

Bakura burst out laughing then said, "Anything for you Hikari".

**A/N: Is this a short chapter? Yes, I am very sorry. But there is another chapter coming cause this is just so amazing. I hope y'all enjoyed. Please keep reading and review! **


	3. Buttons

**Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails**

**A/N: Whoooh! Chapter 3! YESH! :D**

*****# #*****

Ryou yawned and stretched unknowingly hitting Bakura in the face.

"Ow Hikari" Bakura said rubbing his forehead.

"Oops sorry Kura" Ryou said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting dressed then going to the pet store"

Bakura groaned and got out of bed following his Hikari.

*****Yet Again Another Epic Time Lapse Until Bakura & Ryou Get To The Pet Store*****

"Hello" Ryou said to the man behind the counter.

"Umm hello" the worker said instantly recognizing the boy who had the white, devil bunny the day before.

"We're here to buy a pet rabbit"

Bakura smirked as he noticed the man's bandaged hand. Then said "He's at home, my boyfriend here says he needs a companion"

Ryou shot a dark glare to Bakura and followed the store worker to the rabbit's section of the store. Gazing upon all the bunny's Ryou's mouth dropped open upon seeing a cute little black and grey bunny in the center.

"Kura" Ryou exclaimed, "That one".

The store worker removed the rabbit from its cage and placed him in Ryou's arms. Ryou stroked the rabbit's soft grey ears. Bakura came up behind his Hikari and watched the rabbit snuggle into his Hikari's arms. Bakura glared at the furry creature and slapped a bill on the counter before collecting the bags and leaving the pet store.

*****Back At Home*****

Ryou was upstairs playing with his new pet. Bakura sighed and slouched on the couch pouting.

"Hikari" Bakura called.

"What Kura?"

"Put the flea bag down and come down here"

"Don't call him a fleabag" Ryou said padding down the stairs with the grey rabbit cradled against his chest.

"What Kura?"

Bakura pulled the boy close and snatched the rabbit from his arms.

"Kura" Ryou roared.

Bakura stroked the rabbit's ears and snickered at the flushed look on his Hikari's face.

"I think we should call it Buttons"

"Buttons?"

"Yes because it's cute as a button, but not as cute as you" Bakura said wrapping his arm around his Hikari's waist.

Bakura kissed his lover deeply, Ryou melted into the kiss as his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck. Setting Buttons down on the couch Bakura wrapped his other arm around his Hikari and whispered breathlessly against his lips, "I love you Hikari".

"I love you too Kura" Ryou said pressing his forehead against his lover's forehead placing another kiss on his lips.

**A/N: That shall do it for Bashful Brits and Bunny Tails. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! 3**


End file.
